


The House We Will Build

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas '19 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The front door opens up to an open concept living area. Sam can see the sofa, the tv, the kitchen from where he’s standing.“There are three bedrooms down here. One and a half bath. Seems like the kind of thing adoption agents go gaga over. Nice kitchen for me and the loft upstairs can be converted into a library.”It’s everything that Sam has ever wanted. Ever dreamed of. His hand touches the beige wall. Echoes of nonexistent laughter comes in waves.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas '19 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The House We Will Build

**Author's Note:**

> And with this ends the last of the hella late Christmas presents! Hope it was worth the wait!

The house isn’t large. Isn’t flashy. It’s cozy. The yard is decent, fenced in. There are even  _ flowers _ in little patches or beds or whatever in the hell they’re called on either side of the sidewalk leading up to the front door. Bright, happy flowers that are just there to look pretty.

“Good so far, right?” Gabriel asks. He’s rocking on the balls of his feet, the stick of a sucker poking out one side of his mouth. If Gabriel was a human Sam would say the archangel looks anxious. 

“Yeah.”

Like a puppy Gabriel perks right up.

“Wait till you see the inside.”

The front door opens up to an open concept living area. Sam can see the sofa, the tv, the kitchen from where he’s standing.

“There are three bedrooms down here. One and a half bath. Seems like the kind of thing adoption agents go gaga over. Nice kitchen for me and the loft upstairs can be converted into a library.”

It’s everything that Sam has ever wanted. Ever dreamed of. His hand touches the beige wall. Echoes of nonexistent laughter comes in waves. Gently lapping, soundly roaring, pulling him deeper into the house.

“If you don’t like something and I can,” Gabriel snaps his fingers as he speaks, “fix it right up.”

“Have… have you already done up the nursery?”

Gabriel leads him through the front room, past the kitchen which is the fanciest part of the house Sam has seen so far, why do they need a stove with eight burners, and down a hallway. The room, once opened up, is eggshell white. The kind of white that begs to be painted over. There are taped up squares with question marks, magazines tossed this way and that way all open to nursery designs, and several cans of paint.

“Figure painting it would be something we could do the human way. Me and you. You and me. Taped out places things could go but hey, what do I know about design, right?”

There is a large bay window that Gabriel stops in front of. The light hits his hair. Casts shadows on the wall of wings that twitch and stretch. He’s still talking. Hands jerking occasionally.

“I mean, we’re going to be parents! You? I’m not worried about you. It’s  _ me _ . What if I hurt her? What if I forget she needs to eat or that her diaper needs changed?”

It takes two steps to stand in front of the shorter man. Half a breath to cup his face and kiss all the air out of him.

“You’re going to be great,” Sam whispers against his lips. They rest there; foreheads touching, breathing each other. Parenthood. That is what they are prepping for. Adoption agency and lawyer found. Appropriate paper trails and false lives conjoined with a snap. This is the second to last piece they need.

“What colors did you get?”

Gabriel pulls away, one arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Pointing to a can in the middle of the cluster he says;

“Dancing Butterfly.”

He points to the can closest to the wall;

“Powder Rose.”

And then one to the left;

“Galway… there are more but those are the three I liked the most. Different shades of pink, yellow and green. I know we’re hoping for a girl but-“

“We wanted as few restrictions as possible to be able to adopt and even if we did get a screening there is a chance it could be wrong.”

Not a large one. Hell, the percentage is so small Sam wasn’t sure why it was brought up. But it was and it added a layer to his worry. Girls are the most sought after, babies too. They already had the deck stacked against them wanting a baby that to add on requesting only girls felt like a nail in the coffin for their dreams.

“Exactly. So I mainly got the pinks for after but yellow and green are good neutral colors.”

Sam studies all three of Gabriel’s favorites, he’s sure they’ll find a use for the others later. After much deliberation one is picked, the losing two joining the others in the either that is wherever things go when Gabriel snaps his fingers. Paint brushes and rolling brushes are pulled out of it.

Sam isn’t much of a painter. Be it rooms or images. Which is why instead of coating the wall with color he’s watching Gabriel. The Archangel paints with a steady hand. The roller going up and down with sure pushes. There is an intense look on his face. Far more intense than painting calls for.

“Oi, you’re supposed to be painting up high not staring at me.”

True. True. Sam nods his head even as a mischievous smile spreads.

“No… Sam… Sam don’t you dare!”

The paint splatters up the plaid shirt Gabriel is wearing up to his chin. The paint war when it ends leaves green handprints on the white sill of the window and bits of paint that Sam doubts they’ll be able to get out of the carpet… and the less said about their clothes the better.

Gabriel snaps his fingers, removing paint from hair and skin.

“Souvenirs.” 

Memories. Perfect in the imperfection. Human and normal. The soft green walls might need a second coat later but Sam can hardly breathe with the emotions clogging his throat. He clutches Gabriel’s hand. It’s real. They’re actually going to be settling down. Pausing their hunting efforts to focus on  _ family _ . They have a  _ house _ that the social worker will be touring to make sure it is child friendly. And then they just have to wait for the birth mother to give birth. Gabriel squeezes his hand.

“Our room is across the hall even without the baby monitor, we’ll hear it if our child needs us.”

_ Our child. _

“It’s perfect, Gabe.”

Sam lets Gabriel tug him out of the nursery, letting the room dry without witnesses. They enter their room. It takes a bit of finagling, boxes block the door and start to tip when they step inside. A package falls out of one when the door knocks into it, landing on Sam’s shoulder.

“Burping cloths?”

“And bibs and bottles and diapers and baby furniture,” Gabriel says as he picks his way through.

“Burping cloths?”

“We probably won’t need all this. Once we have the furniture set up we can put away what we need and I’ll snap the rest away.”

Laughter bubbles. It spills out as Sam drops the package on a different box. Carefully, Sam follows Gabriel and flops down next to the shorter man. The bed, hardly recognizable with all the baby clothes on it, is heavenly.

“I don’t think you need to worry about being a bad dad.”

“Being able to buy items off of a list retrieved from an expecting mother’s forum does not a good father make.”

Sam rolls on top of Gabriel and shuts him up with a kiss.

“Dude, you got burping cloths. I don’t even know what those  _ are _ … except they have  _ something  _ to do with burping the baby. You’re already being a lot more attentive than some people I know. Now accept that I think you’re going to be a great dad.”

Gabriel looks like he might argue so Sam kisses him again and again. They may not be the most conventional parents but Sam knows that they are going to be the best they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> 


End file.
